Sonic Beginings
by youngmasterkirby
Summary: <html><head></head>A retelling of the Sonic 1. With a few new surprises.</html>
1. Prolouge

**Sonic Beginnings**

Prologue: The Hedgehog, The Squirrel, And the Armadillo

It all started on an island, well partially a place called South Island. There at this place was a lush green plain filled with large hills, beautiful waterfalls, palm trees and exotic flowers as far as the eye could see. Here is where a hero would be made. The hero would be made at this place, Green Hill Zone.

Underneath a palm tree an old grey plain squirrel with thick black eyebrows and closed eyes and a young teenaged yellow bigger bipedal flying squirrel where playing a game of Go Fish. The yellow squirrel put down his cards and began to speak.

"Gramps I'm tired of playing these old card games, I want to be a hero!" The yellow squirrel proclaimed proudly.

"Damn it Ray, how many times do I have to say no! After all there is nothing on this island that needs protecting." The old squirrel clarified will scratching his chin.

"What about the young ones, there helpless and can't defend themselves." Ray said.

"This island is way too peaceful for the children to need protecting." The old squirrel said.

Then all of a sudden a blue blur went pass the two making the cards fly up into the air, knocking Ray off his feet, and the old squirrel was swooped off the ground to the top of the palm tree fast first.

The old squirrel growled and muffled "Lea mu guss iw us Sunoc."

Ray got back on his feet and said "Yep looks like it, should I go try to slow the kid down."

The old squirrel climbed down from the tree. "That would be pointless the child is born with incredible speed, the making of a true hero." He said proudly.

Ray then got a pissed expression on his face. "What the hell gramps, you just said the island was in no need of a hero." Ray yelled in the old squirrels face.

The old squirrel then hit the palm tree making a coconut fall on Ray's head.

"OWWWWWW!" Ray screamed holding the top of his head in pain.

"I was just saying he has more skill than you, no need to get mad you just need experience." The old squirrel scolded.

Ray proceed to climb up the palm tree. "I show experience old man, he's 12 I got him beat out by 3 years." Ray opened his arms wide revealing the two yellow pieces of skin underneath his arms and jumped of the tree. Bur he dii not fall but began to fly. " I'll show you old man, why I'm a **HERO**!" Ray shouted as he flew in the same direction as Sonic.

The old squirrel breathed heavily. "Young folk these days" he sighed as he walked off in the opposite direction.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile…<strong>

The Blue Blur had stopped at a rundown blue house, revealing himself to be a blue chubby bipedal hedgehog. He had blue spikes running down the back of his head and back. His stomach and arms cream colored. He also was wearing red and blue stripped sneakers. He was wearing white gloves on his hands.

"Well home sweet home." The hedgehog said happily. " Time to get me a chili dog."

Sonic now drooling walked towards the door, only to stop when he heard a annoying voice overhead.

"Hey Loser." The voice said.

In front of Sonic dropped Ray, who didn't look to happy to see him.

Sonic but on a big grin. "Oh hey your Elder Acorn's annoying grandson right."

Ray stood like a prince and began to speak elegantly "_Why yes I am….."_

Ray then got an angry look on his face again. "Wait annoying, oh that cans it kid." Ray threw a swift punch at Sonic, only for Sonic to dodge it and end up behind him.

"You really are annoying." Sonic chuckled. Sonic then kicked Ray face first to the ground and jumped up into the air. "Here goes a new move I've been making." Sonic started to spin into a ball rapidly. "SUPERSONIC SPIN ATTACK!" Sonic in ball form rammed into Ray's back, then landed perfectly on his feet. " Now for my chili dog." Sonic said happily.

Ray slowly got up from the ground "Damn you Kid!" He ran towards Sonic and swung a jab. Only for it to be stop by a black and red bipedal Armadillo who was wearing old looking red and white sneakers. Ray took a big gulp. "Mi….i…i…ght…yyy?" The Armadillo very stare put fear in Ray.

The Armadillo while holding Ray's fist, punched Ray in the gut. Ray fell to the ground unconscious. Mighty put his foot on Ray's head. "Picking on little kids is not respectable, no wonder your grandfather sees no hero in you." Mighty spoke sternly.

Mighty then turned his head towards Sonic. "You alright kid."

"Awesome, but I didn't need your help." Sonic said with a cool grin. "Remember that I'm a loner, like you, no parents. I can take care of myself."

Mighty took his foot off Ray's head and started to laugh. "Stupid kid without me, you wouldn't know how to fight." Mighty Chuckled as he threw a few air punches.

"Hey I'm a pre-teen and I'm a better fighter than you." Sonic chuckled

Mighty picked up Ray and put him over his shoulder. "You keep telling yourself that, well I got to get this guy back to the elder so later." Mighty said as he waved goodbye.

Sonic waved too, until his stomach growled. "Looks like you it's time to get that Chili Dog" Sonic joked as he walked into his house.

**Meanwhile far away…**

In a metal factory on the far side of the Island a evil plan was about to hatch.

**To be continued…**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Dr. Robotnik attacks, hurry Sonic. 

We now move to a mechanical lab at an unknown area on the South Island. Inside this lab was a room with a giant capsule from which you could hear tiny screams. In front of the capsule standing guard were 2 robots, One that look like a tall robotic chicken, and the other was a short blue robot with drills for hands and his nose, he also had coveter belt for feet.

The robot chicken banged on the capsule and said in a high pitch annoying voice "Awwww shud up, you all will be like us before you know it."

The door to room then opened. In walked an Egg-shaped man with a red jacket-shirt on. The jacket shirt had 6 yellow buttons. Under the jacket he was wearing a black jumpsuit. The man's face sported bluish grey pince-nez sunglasses and some goggles on his forehead. The most notable of features being his big brown spikey mustache. The man began to speak "So are the perpetrations ready yet?"

The blue drill robot looked a meter on the capsule, and then he spoke is a stupid sounding voice "It's about 90% done ."

"Excellent, I finally am able to obtain this island's secret for myself." said

The blue robot began to count on his spike, since he has no fingers. "But doctor this island only has 6 of those secrets. Robotnik face palmed and begun to speak in an annoyed tone. "How many times do I have to tell you dummybot, after we're done here we'll head to the West Side Island."

The robot chicken stood tally and said "I remember that of course doctor." The blue robot poked his chicken companion in the butt, making him jump up and yell in pain. "BOCKKKKKKKK" scream the chicken. "Shut up bird brain, you know I was built with an older version CPU unit than you." The blue robot said.

"Will you two knock it off?" Robotnik screamed. The 2 robots got back into their guard positions. "Now then Scratch, Grounder open the capsule, release my army." Robotnik commanded. The 2 Robot saluted and said "YES SIR DOCTOR ROBOTNIK SIR!" The two robots pressed the 2 buttons on the capsule in unison.

The capsule began to open. "Yes, Yes, YES!" Robotnik said excitedly.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile…<strong>

**Now a day after Ray's beating.**

There was a giant palm tree with a door on it located in the Green Hill Zone. To this tree ran a very upset looking Ray. He made it to the door and knocked hard while yelling "GRANDPA!" The very annoyed gray old squirrel opened the door and said "What is it, did Sonic and Mighty kick your ass again?"

"WHAT NO! But that beside the point." Ray said. The now even more annoyed gray squirrel began to speak "Then what the hell do you want." Ray got on his knees and began to cry "Is that the way you talk grandson."

The old squirrel started to close his door until it was stop by Ray's hand. Ray then whipped his eyes and said sternly "2 of the island elders have gone missing." The old squirrel open the door wide and with a shocked expression yelled "What but how!"

"I don't know but Mighty said during his trek back to the Starlight Zone, Both the overseers of the Marble and Spring Yard Zones where not there, along with a large number of the respective Zones inhabits." "Dammit, Ray I'm going to the far side of the Green Hill Zone, you go get Mighty and Sonic." said Ray's Grandpa as he ran off.

"Wait gramps, you know I don't like Sonic." Ray said but it was too late his grandfather had already gone off far. "Ahhhhh, damn what that kid got that I don't?" Mighty than ran towards his grandpa.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile in Sonic's house…<strong>

"So the old geezers have gone missing." Sonic said sitting at his kitchen table eating a chili dog. "Yes I asked Ray, to ask to go to his Grandfather to sought out the best course of action." Mighty said leaning on the kitchen wall. Sonic finished the Chili Dog and hopped up on his table holding his fist in the air. "I think we should take action as heroes."

Mighty held his head down and let out a sigh. "Now you are starting to sound like that simpleton Ray." Sonic fell face first on the table. "Hey don't compare me to him." Sonic said arrogantly. Sonic sat back down in his chair. "But really I want to go to the other zones I've been stuck in Green Hill my whole life." Sonic said with a big sigh.

Mighty lift his head up and said "Funny you should say that, I was just thinking of leaving this island." Sonic eyes went wide as he yelled. "WHAT?" But before Sonic could ask details, a big BOOM was heard outside.

"What the hell was that, come on Sonic let's go." Mighty said as he and Sonic ran out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Green Hills Edge...<strong>

Ray and His grandpa where lying on the ground surrounded by a burning Green Hill Zone. In front of the them where Robotnik in an egg-shaped hovercraft named an Eggmobile , 5 beetle looking robots with claws named Motobugs, 10 Wasp looking robots with guns for stinger named Buzz Bombers, and 2 crab looking robot shooting firing bombs out there pincers named Crabmeats.

The old squirrel coughed up blood and said "Damn…..Ray….I told you to go get Sonic and …..Mi..ghty." Ray got up on to one leg and one knee and said "Sorry grandpa, but I'm going to be the **HERO **today." Ray started to cough up blood as well.

Robotnik laughed. "What a pathetic display of heroism, Buzz Bombers put the boy out of his misery." The Buzz bombers did as told and shot at Ray, but suddenly Ray disappeared. Robotnik eyes popped out his head which turned out to be blue orbs. "But how?" Robotnik questioned.

Suddenly Sonic appeared on the field, he did his Sonic 1 box art pose (you know the one) and said "Survey says me, Sonic the Hedgehog"

**To be continued…**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Blue Blur V.S. The Egg Scientist

Sonic now face to face with his new enemy shows no signs of fear, but instead dose his own signature pose and spoke a cheesy line. annoyed, but at the same time amazed with his new foes speed began speak sarcastically "Yes and I'm Doctor Robotnik, I will be the cause of your death."

Over on the sideline laid a badly injured Ray, who was once again getting up and limped towards Sonic. "What the hell are you doing, you need to rest" Sonic yelled at the determined looking idiot. "Didn't I say I'm the **HE**….." Ray said as he fell to the ground unconscious again. It tuned out that he punched in the back by an annoyed looking Mighty.

Mighty picked Ray and his grandfather and said "Doesn't this kid every get tired of being idiotic?" Mighty then walked over to the sidelines and placed both of them on the ground and sat on the K.O. Ray as a sort of pillow. Sonic looked back and saw to Mighty sitting down, then in a confused tone asked "Mighty why aren't you helping me out here?"

Mighty chuckled and said "You're a loner aren't you, I think you can handle this one. Plus I want to make the yellow pillow fell like it has some purpose." Sonic laughed. "Alright you do that then, just don't fart on it that be a little harsh. Robotnik not amused by either of their jokes began intervene the conversation "Hello your land on fire, blood thirsty robots, evil scientist, do you all really want to joke in the face of death?"

Sonic did some leg stretches and was about to begin the fight until he heard Mighty say "So why are you here anyway Robotnik?" Robotnik pressed a button on his Eggmobile's control panel revealing a picture of 6 different colored emeralds. "Simple my boy, the Chaos Emeralds is what I seek." Mighty and Sonic got a confused look on their faces and in unison said "Chaos Emeralds?"

Ray's grandfather then got up off the ground and yelled "NEVER!" "Fine old man but you pushed me this far, Motobugs ATTACK!" The 5 Motobugs charged towards Ray's grandfather, only to be stopped by Sonic using his incredible speed to stand in their way. "Alright bugs I'll swash you all."

* * *

><p>Sonic said as he jumped up into the air, rolled into a ball, and yelled "SUPERSONIC SPINATTACK!" Sonic landed on one of the Motobug and made completely destroyed it, revealing a small bunny who yelled "I'm free!" then ran off to some random area. "So your using my people to power your machines, how cruel." Ray's grandpa said.<p>

"Don't worry gramps; I'll make sure all of the citizens make it out safe." Sonic said with a thumb up. "Are you sure you about that, Motobugs RAPID CLAW SWIPS NOW!" Robotnik commanded. The 4 remaining Motobugs swiped there claws at Sonic in a quick sensation, but Sonic's dodging speed was faster making it look like his body was moving without actually moving (Anime style). Sonic then kicked one of the Motobugs into another, destroying the both of them, and letting out the animals. "3 down, 2 to go." Sonic said with a smirk on his face.

"This is getting rather annoying, Buzz Bombers CHARGE BULLETS!" Robotnik Commanded. The 10 Buzz Bombers got around Sonic in a circle and began to charge their shots. Sonic chuckled "I don't think you know my nick name, THE FASTEST THING ALIVE!" The Buzz Bombers fire the shots, only for Sonic to already be outside the circle, there was a crater where the shots hit much to Sonic's awe.

"DAMMIT" Yelled Robotnik. "Hey come Robotnik, look on the bright side if I were slow that could have killed me." Sonic then dashed behind one of the Motobugs and kicked it at a Buzz Bomber. The explosion a pawn impact destroys not only the Motobug and Buzz Bomber but the 2 Bombers next to the Bomber too.

"Now That what I call a 3 for 1, hey Robotnik let's see what your stupid crabs can do now." Sonic said. "Alright Crabmeats RELEASE THE BOMBS." Robotnik commanded. "Oh…..WAIT I TAKE IT BACK!" Sonic said hastily, but it was two late the 2 Crabmeats had let out 4 bombs from the claws that where beeping.

"SONIC KICK THE BOMBS QUICK, AT THE BOMBERS!" Yelled Ray's grandpa. A light bulb appeared above Sonic's head and he said "That's not a bad idea." Sonic ran to the bombs and did a swift kick to launching thee bombs at the Buzz Bombers, the beating had stop right on time and the explosion destroyed them all, somehow all the animals where ok though.

Robotnik start beating his head on his Eggmobile's control panel "Enough is enough it time for you to DIEEEEEEE!" Robotnik said with blood lust in his eyes. "Is someone cranky that there losing will have to fix that." Sonic said as he ran up to the Crabmeats and kicked them both at the Eggmobile, but it was completely un-damaged. "What you're out completely out of an ar…." Sonic said as he fell to the ground from a sharp pain in his back.

* * *

><p>It turns out he was shot with an energy bullet by a green chameleon robot who appeared out off then air, then disappeared and reappeared on Robotnik's shoulder. "Isn't he a lovely pet this little guy, I call a Newtron a robot that works in the unseen. But thanks to him you death is here." Robotnik chuckled as press a button on his Eggmobile's control panel, making a massive checker patterned wrecking ball appear from under the Eggmobile.<p>

"Mighty, what are you waiting for, go help him." Ray's Grandpa said with sweat rolling down his forehead. But Mighty sat still and said " I'm testing him." Ray's grandpa got a shocked expression on his face "TESTING HIM AT A TIME LIKE THIS?" "It's for this Island own good Elder Acorn, after all my seat cushion is not going to save the day." Mighty said, referring to Ray. "Mighty." Acorn said to himself.

"Goodbye, Sonic the Hedgehog!" Yelled Robotnik as he swung the wrecking ball at Sonic lying on the ground. Once the Wrecking ball had past, Sonic was gone and a depression was left in the ground. "YES I DID IT!" Robotnik yelled as he was dancing in his Eggmobile, until he saw Mighty pointing behind him. "Don't tell me?" Robotnik said nervously as he turned his head around to see Sonic standing there un-swashed. Mighty and Acorn smiled and said "Fastest Thing Alive"

Sonic smirked and said "You know from this angle you're more an Eggman, yep you're defiantly from here on out." Eggman er….. Robotnik look un-amused and swung his wrecking ball a Sonic. Sonic jumped up high in the air to dodge it, he pushed himself over the Eggmobile during his air time and said "This is Eggman, SUPERSONIC SPIN ATTACK!" Sonic rolled into a ball and charge down on Robotnik. The Eggmobile exploded on impact, and Sonic landed on 2 feet and 1 hand.

Sonic looked at the explosion and said "Now where's my Chili Dog?"

**To be continued…**

**Important note: To stay updated with the series, please head to my profile. I try to make updates as much as I can. Hope you enjoyed this and look forward to the rest of the series!**


End file.
